The Suite Life Of Who?
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: My first Crossover...The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Harry Potter. Harry/Maddie...maybe Harry/London. Harry is related to the twins and Carey, and comes to live with them at the Tipton in Boston. Don't like, then don't read. Disclaimers are a given!
1. Prologue

Hecate D'Aubigne-Martin looked down at her two beautiful newborn daughters, both looking so small as she cradled them to her. She had tears running down her face, as she watched them sleep peacefully. Her tears were of happiness, and of true sorrow.

Just three months before, Hecate had gotten news of her husband's death. Her husband, Alberic Martin, had been a pureblood English wizard, who had worked as an Auror at the European Ministry of Magic. He commuted from their home in New York, New York, to wherever he was needed in Europe, by magical means – Apparation, Portkey or the Floo network, whichever was most convenient at the time. Alberic loved his job, and he loved his wife, and so he made it work.

Alberic had been in Marseille, France, with his partner and a few other Aurors, working on a raid, when his group had been ambushed by a much larger group of Death Eaters. The whole Auror team had been slaughtered, including Alberic. As soon as Hecate got the news of his death, she decided to bury him in Britain, with the rest of his pureblood family, so she came to England to do just that.

After her husband's funeral, she began to evaluate her new status as a widow. While both she and her husband were purebloods, they were not wealthy. The only income coming in was from Alberic's job at the Ministry, for Hecate was unemployed. Now that her husband was dead, the money would stop coming, and she wouldn't make enough money to take care of two infants and herself. She also was in an emotional state, having just lost the love of her life, and therefore not in a fit state to care for more than one child and herself.

Hecate stayed in England for the next three months, until she gave birth to her twin girls. In those three months she came up with a decision – one that was very hard for her to make, but one that she thought was for the best. She decided that she would put one of the twins up for adoption, and take the other with her. The one that she would keep would be the younger of the two.

She had already signed the adoption papers before the birth. However, she made it clear that she be allowed to visit or speak to her daughter whenever she wanted. If the adopting couple did not agree with these, then they were not to adopt her daughter.

Hecate named them both. The first of the twins, she named Lily-Anne. Lily was a true beauty, blessed with brilliant red hair and the most shocking of green eyes. The younger of the two, she named Carey-Lynn. Carey had brown hair, like herself, with eyes that were a softer green than her sister's, but still green. Both of them were very beautiful, and so darling, it was hard for Hecate to follow through with her plan, but she did.

She spent hours after the birth, just holding the twins, and crying. Hecate held Lily just a little tighter, knowing that while she would see her daughter again, she wouldn't be seeing her as often. She was going to miss her redheaded little girl...

Hecate spent two days in the hospital, before the couple that was to adopt little Lily, showed up. Their named were Robert and Marcia Evans, and they had a three-year-old daughter named Petunia. The Evans were muggles, so Hecate promised herself to meet with Robert and Marcia on Lily's eleventh birthday, to talk to them about magic and to tell them that Lily was a witch, as was she and Carey.

When Robert and Marcia left with Lily, Hecate cried once more, but with a smile on her face, knowing that her eldest daughter was in good hands. The next day, she left with Carey and returned to her home in New York.


	2. October 31st

**A/N: I am not going to go into the life of Lily at the Evans, because nothing important happened. Petunia **_**did**_** resent Lily and was jealous of her, which you all know. Robert and Marcia did not favor Lily over Petunia, they loved the both of them the same. Yes, Petunia is aware that Lily is adopted. No, nobody in the wizarding world is aware of it. Only James knew, and that was only because he and Lily were dating. He didn't tell anyone, not even Sirius. Hopefully, I don't confuse anyone by not going in depth with Lily's younger years.**

**I'm going to start the story right after Voldemort came for the Potters. I'll just skim through that part, and get to the main story.**

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

The second the front door of Godric's Hallow blew open Lily knew that they were under attack. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her wand from her holster, ready to fight. Her husband had also stood and pulled his wand out.

"Lily, go! Go up and get Harry! Get out of here! I'll fight him off!" her young husband hissed at her.

Twenty-year-old Lily hesitated, torn between her husband and her son. In the end, she knew that it was her job as a mother, to protect her defenseless son. James could better defend himself than Harry could...She kissed her husband, putting all of the love into it as she could, before shooting up the stairs, to the nursery.

Upon entering the nursery, Lily raced over to the crib, where her fifteen-month-old son, Harry was. He was wide-awake and crying, having been awoken by the eruption of the front door. She scooped her son up into her arms and held him tightly to her.

"Shh, Harry. Shh, it's going to be okay, love," Lily tried to sooth him, though it was no use. She too, was scared.

As she headed toward the door, it burst open, and Voldemort entered.

"Leave us alone!" she screamed, setting Harry back in the crib and shielding him with her body. "Don't hurt my son! Please, don't hurt him!" she pleaded in desperation.

Voldemort cackled evilly, and pointed his wand threatening at the redheaded woman. "Step aside."

"NO!" she screamed.

"I said, step aside, you foolish girl!" he growled. She refused, and he quickly shot her with a powerful _stupefy_, knocking her out of the way of the crib, and into the wall, which she hit and bounced off of and came to rest at the foot of the crib, unconscious.

Little Harry gave a loud, angry shriek as he saw his mother get taken down by this evil man before him. His wide and brilliant eyes filled with tears, as the dark wizard grinned down at him, a glint of evil in his crimson red eyes.

"So, this is my prophesized defeater? Pathetic! Nobody can defeat Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the toddler and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The bright jet of green shot out of the wand and hit Harry in the head with such impact that the little boy flew back in his crib, landing on his back, where he howled in pain as his new wound bled. As the wound gushed, Harry's entire body began to glow the same intense green as the curse he had been hit with. The glowing brightened with every second passed, until it was so bright that Voldemort had to shield his eyes. Then suddenly, the glow slowly lifted upward and above Harry's small form, forming into a very bright orb. It continued to rise, and it continued to glow brightly, until it shot forward at the dark lord. With his eyes closed, Voldemort was unable to see the orb, and therefore did not even try to dodge it. It collided with his chest.

Voldemort screamed in agony, as his body and his soul was torn apart. The separation of his soul and body was like an explosion, setting all the furniture and wood around him on fire, including his own body. The only ones protected from the flames were Harry and Lily, though it looked, to anyone who saw, like Lily's body was engulfed in flames as well. Voldemort's body was incinerated within seconds. His soul, however, fled into the night.

When Lily awoke, she saw Hagrid standing over the crib of her son, with Harry cradled protectively in his arms. She heard him mention the Dursleys, and then she watched as he left with Harry.

As soon as Hagrid was gone, Lily got up from her bed of flames, and rushed down the already burning staircase. The sight that greeted her downstairs broke her heart into millions of pieces. Her beloved husband, dead at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, James!" she cried in misery. Lily kneeled down and gave her husband a final kiss goodbye, before she Apparated from her burning home, and reappeared in front of Number Four, Privet Drive, the home of her elder muggle sister and her sister's muggle husband and son.

Lily crouched down behind her brother in-law's car, and watched the three figures in front of her. They couldn't see her, for she was hidden behind the vehicles; she knew Dumbledore would try something like this.

She watched silently, as the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid handed a small bundle over to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and she watched as the aged wizard placed the sleeping and unaware child on the footstep of the home in which they were all gathered in front of – Number Four, Grimmauld Place. Along with Albus and Hagrid, was Minerva McGonagall, an aging witch. Minerva stood beside the half-giant, scowling angrily at Albus and trying to talk the old man out of his decision.

"No, Minerva, it must be done," Albus Dumbledore argued to his second in command, holding up a hand to stop her protesting. "This is the only way, I'm afraid. He must be kept safe – it's for his own good."

"But Albus..."

"Minerva," sighed Albus, stroking his long silver beard tiredly. "Staying here really is the best for young Mr. Potter. Here, he will not know of his fame, and the Death Eaters still out searching for him will not find him. There are wards all around his house, protecting him from ill-willed persons."

Minerva opened her mouth, but closed it, knowing there was no arguing with the old man. "Fine," she said looking defeated. "But I'm warning you, Albus...If something should happen to the boy while he's here with these foul people, I will never forgive you."

Hagrid sniffled and wiped his face with a hand-towel, which he kept as a handkerchief in his large coat pocket. "Poor little feller."

Albus patted the half-giant's elbow. "There, there, Hagrid."

Lily glared at the headmaster, as she watched as one by one, the three of them disappeared. When there was no sign of anyone else appearing, she left her hiding spot, and hurried over to the bundle. Lily scooped the small sleeping child into her arms and held him close to her chest, cradling him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Harry," she whispered softly, kissing the baby's head. A chilly wind began to pick up, and she tightened the blanket around the tiny form in her arms. "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. I swear I'll always protect you. Let's get out of here."

She closed her eyes and disappeared...

Lily knew that, with everyone thinking that she was dead it wouldn't be good to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. She decided she would raise her son where she had always wanted to live – in Italy. Where exactly, she didn't know...

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all, my wonderful reviewers!**


End file.
